Dying Rain
by KaizerKaiju2014
Summary: Collab with FriendlyTwo3. Check out his perspective too! OC x Twilight Sparkle A mysterious stallion moves to Ponyville! Will we find out more about him? Will his backstory compromise his goals? Will I ever stop talking like the Batman narrator? Find out inside. Rated M for swearing and violence later on.
1. A Visitor

**A/N: Here's the story that kept the other one from being updated more. I hope you enjoy! Please check out the other perspective on FriendlyTwo3's page. His is called 'Us Today.' Don't worry, though. I'll still try to update my other stories.**

**This one is Twilight's perspective. She has just moved back into her tree… house… thing.**

Dying Rain

Chapter 1: A Visitor

Spike closed the suitcase and looked back up at me. He smiled and nodded as he wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead. Whether or not it was possible for a dragon to sweat, I didn't know. Either way, I smiled and thanked him. He turned to head out the door but stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm gonna head out back for a bit. Put some of the plants back in the ground." I smiled and nodded. He headed downstairs right before I sighed. I looked at my empty suitcases. The return trip from Canterlot had been all but enjoyable, considering nothing much happened. It was boring to say the least.

The while I spent living in the castle was torture for the most part. It was fun to be around Celestia and Luna for a while, but all the rest was nothing but work. Royal taxes, politics out the wazoo, the regal duties a princess must perform every single day, and getting up at literally 4:30 a.m.… Every. Single. Morning. I was punctual, and I get up early… but it's not even daylight at 4:30! Even Celestia knows the sun usually rises at about 5:41 in the fall, but she still has to do other things before that! I was well trained in friendship and magic, but I think I need a tad bit more practice with being a princess. It felt good to be in the old tree again anyway. Less busy. Much more down to earth.

I wonder what it would be like to be the only Alicorn within hundreds of miles, though.

The door closed with an unintentional slam. I closed my eyes tight at this, but kept walking. I heard the train stop at the station in the distance. I decided I could do some kind of duty and greet some of the visitors. I headed over to the station. It was pretty close to a hotel, which I remember Rainbow Dash telling me was packed full, due to it being the Apple Cider season. I felt bad for anypony trying to get in. They would run in to some bad luck.

To my surprise, though, not too many new ponies got off the train. Just some familiar faces probably coming back from vacation or something. All except for one who caught my eye.

He was a dark blue stallion with a dark brown mane that came down to his nose. He wore thin silver glasses and a black hoof-watch. He was quite tall. His eyes were a dark electric blue. He had a thinned out muscular build. He had a cutie mark of a single flame. His hooves were a light grayish color. Something about this stallion wouldn't let me take my eyes off of him.

A loud squeal shook me out of my trance. I saw Pinkie Pie within a foot of this poor guy's face. She was bouncing up and down, saying things that were inaudible from my distance. The stallion tried to say something, but Pinkie kept talking. She suddenly pressed her eyes to his flank and studied his mark. She ran back in front of him. It made me smile to see Pinkie freak out a visitor sometimes. I walked a bit closer to try to hear what was going on, even though I had a pretty good idea.

The stallion had a few wits about him it seemed. He pointed in a direction and shouted "Is that a shiny thing I see?!" followed by Pinkie's high pitched

"Where?!" As Pinkie ran toward a brick building, the stallion dashed into the hotel. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the little display. I might as well let him know what just happened. I trotted into the hotel to find him sitting in a chair.

"Hi," I said nervously, "Sorry about my friend back there. She can get a bit…" my mind worked hard to find the correct term "…excited about new ponies." His response made me chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding," he said as he pushed up his glasses. His voice was deep, yet soft. It had a sarcastic edge to it. I giggled nervously at his next statement. "I'm not too fond of get-togethers," It was then I noticed he had the slightest hint of a British accent.

"Heh… You're, um… actually going to have to go… Sorry. Pinkie's not exactly good at taking 'no' for an answer. It won't be too long. It's one of her 'lower tier' parties."

"She has _tiers_?" I couldn't help but smile at his extreme emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah…" I rolled my eyes out the door. Pinkie was still looking for her nonexistent shiny. I decided to move on with the conversation. "So. You're staying here?" I suppose it was kind of an obvious question, but for some reason I couldn't stay focused. I simply stared into his eyes. I subconsciously turned my body to the side a bit.

"Don't have anywhere else to be," he said, looking down and grabbing his suitcase again. I might as well tell him. I mean, has he seen how busy the place was?

"Good luck. This place has been packed full since Apple Cider season started," I said, chuckling a bit, "Ponies from all over Equestria come here every year. Princess Celestia herself would be lucky to get a room here," I said with a bit of sarcasm. I was making a joke, but I knew it was almost true. His next words darkened the mood a bit.

"It's either this or the street," he sighed. I could just barely hear him say 'again.' I looked at him with sympathy. What was his story? What did he mean 'again?' He stared wide-eyed at me. He was looking at my sides. "You… an Alicorn?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I just got back from the castle yesterday," and I tried not to sound too absorbed when I said, "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" I was suddenly reminded I didn't even know this stallion's name and I was staring at him like an idiot.

"My name is Dying Rain," he said with another sigh.

"That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you." He smiled a bit, but I could tell he had to force it. I felt so sorry for him! Nopony should live on the streets! Much less in a town like Ponyville! What should I do?! I can't leave him!

I suddenly had a crazy idea. What if…? I did have a guest bedroom… and we were certainly hitting it off…

"You too," he said, walking past me. I could see him cringe a bit at his words. "I'll see you round," he said, pushing the door open. I stared into oblivion for a moment, contemplating whether he was worthy of my trust. After a moment or two of thinking, I turned around and rushed out the door. I could see him walking away in the distance. I called out his name, shouting 'Wait!'

I ran up to him as he turned around. With each step I took, I thought my words over more carefully. "Look… I know we just met, and we hardly know each other," I stuttered, "But… I can't just let you sleep on the street…" I turned away from him, my cheeks warming up. He stared at me with a doubting expression on his face. "So… um… would you like to… I don't know… maybe stay with… me… until the hotel clears up…?" I slowly looked at him and waited for his response. He shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm sorry. You don't even know me. I don't wanna be a burden like that…" he turned to leave. Something deep inside me took control of me for a split second and made me jerk my hoof to grab his.

"Y- You won't be a burden. I have enough space at my house…" I resorted to all mare's hidden gift- the puppy eyes. "Please? I just wanna help. Plus… I'm a princess now. I'll always lend a hoof or two to help a friend." I stared into his blue eyes. I could tell by the way he opened his mouth that he was going to say no, but he closed his mouth and eyes and ducked his head a bit. He slowly nodded. I smiled at him and he returned it.

I led him down the street to the old tree. I looked back at him. He looked as if he were having a hard time balancing his suitcase on his back, so I decided to help him out a bit. I lifted his weight with my magic, prompting a confused and worried expression to appear on his face. He looked up at his suitcase in confusion and relief. I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Why didn't you do this before?"

"N… No reason…" I chuckled at his blush. We continued to walk. We eventually reached the sidewalk that led to the tree. I heard him scoff to himself. As I looked back, his expression turned into a doubtful look as he looked at the tree.

We walked up to the green door. I looked back at him one last time as I pushed it open. His jaw was open wide. We walked in and he took in the sight. *sigh* Another big city pony.

"Y-you live… in a tree…?"

"A little old-fashioned, I suppose. But it's cozy enough to get me by," I said in mock _oh well-ness_. I led him up the stairs to the guest room. I didn't use it too much. Mostly when family visits or when one of my friends wants to stay the night. I was a little shocked at how close his head was to the ceiling. His horn was almost scraping the roof. He was tall, and this room was so tiny. I may have misjudged the scale of things.

"Sorry…" I said with a guilty giggle, "I-it's not very big. It's… my only guest bedroom." Rain smiled at me.

"Twilight, you could tell me to sleep in the closet and I'd still be grateful. Thank you." He sounded genuinely thankful. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Anything to help a friend," I said. It was a bit stuffy, due to me not ever using the room, so I walked to the window and opened it. "Dinner is in an hour," I said as I faced him again. A cool breeze flew into the room. I felt a bit of tiredness hit me. It certainly was a long day.

"Thanks," he said, sitting on the bed, "I'll start looking for a job here tomorrow." He unzipped his suitcase and laid out his things. There weren't many big things, but there were a lot of small things. I tilted my head a little.

"Why don't you use magic?" I asked. He sighed a little.

"Alright… I…" I moved closer to him a little. He ducked his head and I could see him grit his teeth. His canine looked a little odd for reasons I couldn't explain. "I never learned… how." My eyes widened. He doesn't know any magic? But… he's a unicorn! How can a unicorn go without learning magic all his life?

"That is so sad! That's, like, the first thing a parent should teach their foal!"

"They… couldn't…"

"Why not?"

"I'd… I'd rather not talk about it." I sat down next to him and smiled.

"That's fine," I said softly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"At least I know you're different from everyone else," he said with a long sigh.

"What do you mean?" I asked with another tilt of my head. He looked down again. He paused for a while. He looked like he was thinking.

"In school… everyone made fun of me because… I didn't know magic…" That's just worse! I felt so bad for him! His childhood was a mess just because he didn't know magic?!

"Really? That's so sad… I can't believe anyone would make fun of someone for not knowing something…" I put my hoof on his shoulder. I could hardly see his eyes behind his long mane. He sat up straight an inhaled a massive amount of air, followed by a a clearing of his throat.

"Anyway… Thanks again for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Y'know what? Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the town. You can look for a job afterwards." I paused. His big blue eyes stared into mine… and I had no problem with it. We stared into each other's eyes for a bit.

"I'd like that," he said softly. We sat in silence for a moment or two. Or silence was broken by a sudden loud voice.

"Twilight!" I jumped a little and chuckled. I grabbed his hoof and helped him to his feet.

"Let me introduce you to my assistant. He lives here too. His name is Spike," I said in a cheery voice. Spike called out to me again.

"Twilight, you here?!"

"Be down in a minute!" I turned to him again when I'm reminded of Dying Rain's inexperience with our… oddities. "Just a heads up… He's a little… different."

"He can't be that bad," Rain said with a chuckle. I smiled to myself as I led him down the stairs.

I could see Rain's shock when he saw my little dragon. He maintained his composure, but he still looked surprised. I introduced the two.

"Spike, Rain'll be living with us for a few weeks."

"Cool," Spike said, "It's about time something new happened around he-BUUUUUURRRRPPP!-." Rain jumped back a ways as the letter appeared in front of me. I opened the letter.

"_My dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm_ sorry_ for this sudden calling. I have sensed an odd disturbance in the atmosphere. One that I've not felt since Queen Chrysalis attacked Canterlot. I know you have just left us, but if it is not too much of an inconvenience, please come by tomorrow so that we may discuss this feeling._

_And please be on the lookout for a suspicious colt or stallion. I've sensed something odd about him too…"_

"Celestia wants us to come to the castle tomorrow," I said. "Y'know…" I started, examining Rain, "…Now that I think about it, you're about as tall as her sister."

"Oh… er… cool…"

I looked back at the letter. "She says she wants me to look around town for a certain pony. She says she sensed something odd about him."

"Who're we lookin' for?" Spike asked, jumping up and down trying to look at the letter. I read on.

"_If my senses are correct, this stallion should be an Alicorn. He shouldn't be too hard to find._

_Your __teacher__ friend,_

_Princess Celestia."_

I looked up at the wall for a moment. An Alicorn in Ponyville? I thought I was the only one…

"Odd. She say she wants me to find an Alicorn. In Ponyville? That's weird." I reread the letter to make sure I wasn't misreading it.

It certainly said that there was an Alicorn here. My eyes widened as I heard the door creak open. I turned my head quickly too find Rain, his flank halfway out the door. His eyes were wide as Spike and I glared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"U- Uh…" He slowly moved further out. "I'm… just getting some… fresh… air…?" My gaze intensified. It was only now that I noticed the unusually long patches of fur on his sides.

"Come here," I said, narrowing my eyelids. At this, he began to sprint out the door, but I caught him just before he escaped my sight. His body was slightly turned in the purple aura that held him. He gritted his teeth as I held him in the air in front of me. He smiled a nervous smile.

"Uhm… About this…." I grabbed hold of his sides with my magic and felt his wings. They unfurled themselves, showing me that they were odd, thin, bat-like wings. Spike and I both gasped. I mouthed the word 'You…?'

"Fine… You caught me…" He sighed a long sigh, "I'm… I'm the Alicorn." I moved closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is important!" He stuttered a bit. I sighed. "Just tell me." He looked up at me one last time. His brow furrowed.

"I was… I was born too be evil!"

Seriously?

"What, you don't believe me?!" he said. His tone became aggressive. "You know Queen Chrysalis, right?"

Chrysalis. That witch… "How's that relevant?" His next words shocked me.

"She's my mother! I never learned magic because she was defeated long ago! I never even had a father, either!" My shoulders sank. I looked him over again. Nothing about him resembled Chrysalis… But… Chrysalis was a Changeling…

"Chrysalis is… your mother?"

"Yes! Look at my eyes. I mean, _seriously_ look into my eyes!" I gazed into his eyes again. It was only now that I realized that they were ever so slightly slitted. My eyes widened. I heard Spike gasp a bit as well, followed by a silent 'Whoa…'

"And look at my teeth." He presented his canines to me. They were long, vampiric, pointed teeth. They were razor sharp.

Very much resembling Chrysalis's teeth.

I sat in utter disbelief. It couldn't be… Chrysalis never had a son… It was never in the records… Of all the books I've read… I've never heard of an heir to Queen Chrysalis. The closest I've ever come was a journal from a Changeling worker. The only thing that sounded close was something labeled 'Project Chrysalides.' It couldn't be him… could it? Rain continued to glare at me.

"Need more proof? Watch." My jaw dropped as a green mist surrounded him. It circled him. The room lit up an electric green for a moment. Out of the mist emerged… me.

It was an exact copy of me. No sharp teeth, no slitted eyes… Just… me. I set him down. He continued to glare at me before changing back.

"So go ahead. Arrest me. I guess I've been running long enough." I looked up quickly.

"You have a warrant?"

"For being me, yes. Why do you think I came here in the first place?" It all made sense now.

Filthy discrimination! First the magic, then for simply having the genes of a witch? Does nopony see that he's a good guy, no matter his flaws? I slowly put my hoof on his. A faint blush appeared on his face.

""I'm not turning you in," I said softly, "Just because your mother did some horrible things doesn't mean you should have to pay for it."

"I still want you to take me to Celestia. I want to meet her face to face," he said, turning away and moving his hoof away. He put his hoof on his head. He started to look dizzy.

"Sure. We'll see her tomorrow," I said comfortingly. He shook his head a little and stood up.

"I think I'm going to turn in early. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said as he began up the stairs.

"Goodnight." For reasons I can't explain, I hoped for a response. I got none.

I let out a long sigh and sat down. Spike sat down next to me. "Still want me to invite everypony over for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."


	2. A Meeting With Celestia

Chapter 2: A Meeting with Celestia

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long! My stupid computer restarted for no reason and I lost the file! So at long last… here it is.**

One by one my friends started knocking on the door. First Rarity, then Pinkie Pie, then Fluttershy, and finally Rainbow Dash. I wished Applejack could come over, but of course she was busy with the whole cider business. They all sat at the table while Spike and I made some waffles. As we waited for them to cook, I sat down next to Rarity, Spike went to the bathroom.

"So," Rarity started, "In your letter you said you had a special guest over. Where is he?" she asked, resting her chin on her hands. I shrugged my shoulders. If they want to see him, they may as well see him. Wait… would this be creepy? Oh no… I don't have guests over that often… I don't know if this is creepy! Is this creepy?! Oh… No…

"Well… I guess we could go see if he's awake…" I looked at the others. They all shrugged their shoulders in agreement, except Fluttershy, who simply ducked her head.

"Wait…" Rainbow Dash said, "Would we know him?"

"I don't think so." I looked at the stairs. I could see the guest room from the table. The door was still shut. I leaned into the table. In a hushed whisper I said: "Okay, look. He may not be as 'normal' as you might think. He's an Alicorn. That's why we're going to see Celestia today."

"Really?" Dash said in wonder.

"Yeah. And besides that… He's the son of… You're not going to believe this… He's the son of Queen Chrysalis. He's a Changeling." Fluttershy backed up and sank into her seat, a look of terror on her face.

"He's… what…?" I put my hoof on hers.

"Don't worry. He's really nice. He's just a little… troubled is all." Fluttershy stared at the floor for a moment.

"Well come on then!" Rarity whispered. "We must meet him!"

"Okay… But if he's asleep, we're not disturbing him."

"Oh, very well," she said in a disappointed tone. Oh no… Here we go. She hasn't even met him yet and she's fascinated like this. We began up the stairs. I quietly opened the door to see Rain on his side facing away from the door. Oh no… I feel so weird! Seriously! I don't know whether or not this is creepy! We quietly walked into the room, except for Fluttershy.

"Wow. He's tall," Rarity stated.

"Yeah. Tall as Luna," I said slowly. I blushed a deep blush.

"He looks so peaceful," Fluttershy said, poking her head over my shoulder.

"You can get a better view from inside the room, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't see any reason in waking up the Changeling Prince." Rarity began to walk toward him.

"Rarity, get away from him," I said to her.

"Aw, come now. I simply wanna see his face," she said to me.

"You'll see it at breakfast," I said, turning away. I grabbed her hoof. "Come on. This is really uncomfortable." We all headed out the door. As we walked down the stairs, Dash nudged me.

"Anypony else think that was kinda creepy?" I knew it! I knew it was creepy and I did it anyway! Oh no… I'm a creep! NOO!

"Hey guys, breakfast's ready," Spike said. I sighed as we all sat at the table. I put my secret-recipe syrup on the table. Pinkie Pie immediately poured it on her breakfast in excessive amounts. We all began to eat.

I thought about the odd situation I was in. I had just left the castle yesterday, and was now going straight back. By train no less. Of course… I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Besides… I like the train. It gives me some time with my friends.

I jumped a bit as I heard the bottom stair creak. In the stairwell stood Dying Rain. His mane was messy and he looked tired… yet… vaguely excited about something. I couldn't quite put my hoof on it. Rarity immediately smiled as she saw him. "Good morning, darling!" He perked up a bit, as if he didn't realize we were here. He held up his hand and muttered something. It sounded like he was trying to say 'morning,' but didn't come out as such. We all stared at him as he gathered his senses.

"Uh… Morning…" Rainbow Dash snickered to herself and continued eating. I smiled to him and patted on a seat next to me and Rarity. I had already prepared a plateful of waffles for him. He sat down and began eating. He ate slowly, but looked as if he had to hold himself back. I was about to speak, but Pinkie Pie looked over at him.

"How do you like Twilight's world famous, yet only known in Ponyville, super-secret, super-duper, Sly Cooper maple syrup and waffles from the market?!" Rain looked at me slowly. I had to hide my smile in my hooves. I expected a witty retort from him, but what I got surprised me.

"It's delicious." The answer surprised me. For some reason. And for a reason I could explain less, my smile widened. I cleared my throat and put my hooves on the table.

"Rain… Allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Rainbow Dash," I said, motioning to said Pegasus. Dash extended her hoof to him. He shook it, but Dash pulled back.

"What're you doin'?"

"Uh…"

"Dude… Pound it."

"Oh." He smiled and complied. Dash raised her hoof above her head and smirked.

"Yeah. Just call me Dash." I pointed to Fluttershy.

"This is Fluttershy," I said. He offered his hoof to her, but she sank in her seat. A few soft squeaks could be heard from her. Rain looked over at me. "She's pretty shy about meeting new ponies. She'll warm up to you." I pointed to Pinkie Pie. "This is… well, you met Pinkie Pie yesterday." I kinda hoped that would settle her, seeing as how she met Rain yesterday. Nevertheless, she violently shook Rain's hoof.

"Sorry I can't throw your party today considering we're all going to meet Princess Celestia! Ooh! Have you ever met her?! Well, I guess that's a silly question. Not too many ponies have seen Princess Celestia, y'know, because she's a princess and all!"

Rain simply continued to stare at her. His head was turned away a bit. "…Right…" I couldn't hold back yet another smile as I motioned to Rarity.

"And this is Rarity," I stealthily leaned into his ear so that only he could hear me. "She'll be a bit much to handle." Rarity calmly shook his hoof.

"Pleasure to be acquainted, dear. I hope that we can become better friends in the future."

"I hope so too," said Rain. I grabbed my fork again.

"I would introduce you to my friend Applejack, but she's busy with the cider right now," I said in a disappointed tone. Rain nodded in agreement. "We'll head to the train station after breakfast." Once again, he nodded.

"Sounds good."

After breakfast…

Rain came down the stairs one again. All the others were waiting outside with their luggage. Most had only brought one small suitcase, but Rarity of course brought _everything_ she owned. Rain's mane was now in his regular stylized messy mane. He had his one suitcase in tow. I had sort of wondered what was in there. I hadn't had a good look at it when I showed him his room yesterday. He nodded at me and I led him outside. I said goodbye to Spike and we headed toward the train station.

I sat down next to Pinkie Pie, who had fallen asleep already (seriously, we were on the train for, like, twenty seconds!). Rainbow Dash sat next to Fluttershy. Rarity sat in the back. Rain looked to sit in front of her, but was pulled down next to her. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I could already hear Rarity gushing for him, eliciting yet another audible chuckle from me. Usually colts would either be all over her or falling out of their seat, but he was handling her so easily.

This Dying Rain character certainly knows how to dodge people. In more ways than one.

I began to wonder what his story was. He told me he'd grown up without parents, and that he'd been alone most of his life. How did he get into school then? Where did he come from? And why did Chrysalis abandon him? It was true that he obviously didn't like her much, but that couldn't have been the reason. The Chrysalis I know would have loved nothing more than to have an heir- someone to follow in her hoofsteps. She couldn't have just left him. There had to be another reason. And that was just another thing- why did Rain look normal? He doesn't look anything like any other Changeling I've seen. More questions are piling up then can be answered. I had to find out. Perhaps the castle library could come in handy…

As I looked out the window, I realized just how long I've been trying to figure things out. The castle could already be seen in the distance. I shook my head in amazement. I was thinking about this guy for over three hours! I turned around and faced them all.

"We should be in Canterlot in fifteen minutes!" I sat back down and thought about how I was going to start this off. That thought lead to another. Why am I still nervous around Celestia? I'm a princess now, too! Why am I—

Rain sat in the seat next to me and glared at me. I looked over to him.

"What's up? I asked him.

"Why did you tell them?" he asked in response. I immediately felt guilty. "I kept that secret for a reason!"

"I thought they may as well know," I said in defense.

"I don't want any of them to know! I didn't even want you to know!" I started to feel a little offended at his tone.

"Too late now," I said condescendingly, "Why do you want to keep this a secret anyway?" He ducked his head. His eyes shot open.

No longer were his eyes an electric blue. They were now an acidic glowing green. His pupils were now perfect slits. His wings outstretched to terrifying lengths. I backed up in my seat as the air around me darkened and thickened. The atmosphere was now oily and sticky. His fur turned the darkest jet black. His mane outstretched and discolored into the same color as his eyes- a glowing light green. His glasses seemed to evaporate. Glowing green hair sprouted from his chin and formed a villainous goatee. It sort of resembled Discord's beard- again, a glowing green. His horn grew and deformed a bit. His own spine seemed to stretch and he became much taller.

Waves of fear shot through me immediately. It was a type of fear I've not felt before. The entire world seemed to scream into my ears. The sounds of nails on a chalkboard filled my brain as he glared at me. My heart rate increased immensely. He turned to the others. They- especially Fluttershy- were also backing up in their seats. Rain blinked once and began to shrink. His facial hair disappeared and his fur turned midnight blue once again. The air cooled and loosened its grip on me. Rain's hair shortened and became dark brown yet again. His glasses returned. He turned back to me. I held my chest in fear of getting a heart attack.

"That's why," he said grimly, "Everybody is afraid of me."

"When you do that little freak-show, yes!" I said, lurching forward a bit. I tried my hardest to catch my breath. It was only then that I realized I had been holding my breath during the whole ordeal. Rain looked at me with a venomous glare that seemed to pierce through me.

"You mean when I show them my true form? The real me?" That was…? He was…? That was his…?

"Oh my gosh…" I said after a long pause. My shoulders lowered. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" He sat away from me in his seat and looked out the window.

"Let's just get this over with. I wanna get my name cleared so I can go straight back to Manehatten." I paused yet again. What was that supposed to mean…? He didn't want to stay with me? Was I just… a means to an end?

"You mean… You mean you don't… wanna stay with me?" He paused as well. After a quiet sigh and a lowering of his head he replied;

"…No." I gasped a little. Did I really mean nothing to him? Why didn't he wanna stay with me? Was Ponyville simply another town for him? We all meant nothing to him? Why was this bothering me so much?! I shouldn't be this offended! Why was I this disappointed?

The train came to a halt at the station. We all grabbed our things and left the train. We were now in front of the castle.

I nudged Rain to get his attention. I didn't dare look at him, lest he think I didn't care about our conversation. "Follow me… I'll… I'll take you to Celestia." The doors opened. I was used to the colossal building, but Rain obviously wasn't. He looked around in wonder. It always pleased me to see someone marvel at something I had gotten so used to. The stewards took our bags and such and led the others to their rooms. One of them led us to Celestia's quarters. It was an awkward walk indeed. It took about ten minutes for us to reach the doors. They opened suddenly. Celestia spoke to me.

"Come in, Twilight," she said. I walked in, Rain behind me. Celestia was lying on her bed. Rain stared at her and straightened himself out, taking on a sudden professional look that I'd not seen before. I straightened myself as well in the royal pose I had been taught.

Keep your ears perked. Keep your neck as straight and vertical as possible. Keep all hooves an equal distance apart. Keep your tail in a rainbow-like arch position. Keep your chin high and your eyelids half-shut. Your horn must be as high off the ground as possible. Do not- repeat DO NOT fold your wings for ANY purpose! Do not stretch them flat, do not let them arc, do not let the feathers ruffle, and absolutely DO NOT curve them in ANY way. Keep them in a vertical position, as high off the ground as possible and nearly parallel with your horn. They may be slightly diagonal if you wish, but again- do not let them be horizontal in any way.

Celestia stood up. "You must be Dying Rain." She looked at me quickly and told me with her eyes 'At ease, my friend.' I did just so and let my body relax.

"How do you know my name?" Rain asked her, his ears perking up a bit.

"I've heard a lot about you," she said with a smile. Where could she have possibly learned about him, let alone a LOT about him? In my response to her letter, I simply told her his name, not anything else besides the important stuff. Did she research him or something? Even so…why?

She and Rain stared at each other a bit. In watching the two, I could easily see how right I was in comparing Rain and Luna. Celestia looked at Rain's sides, more specifically the long patches of fur on his waist.

"May I see your wings?" she asked him, leaning forward a bit. He sighed quietly and unfurled them, showing them off. Celestia walked around him, studying him. She looked him in the eyes. "Could you open your mouth?" He complied after a moment, letting Celestia examine his vampiric canines. Celestia nodded once again. "One last request," she said, looking at his wings once again.

"Yeah?" Rain said begrudgingly. It almost disgusted me by now how informal he was being. Of course, that may just be a side effect of being a princess for three months.

"Could you show me your true form?" she asked him blatantly. A split second moment of shock washed over his face, followed by one of compliance. He sighed and slowly nodded. I ducked my head and turned away as he transformed. Once again, screeching noises entered my brain, followed by the sounds of soft music. My eyes widened a bit and I turned to the two. Celestia looked over at me for a moment and smiled. Her horn was glowing ever so slightly.

She was tuning Rain out for me.

As I looked back at them I noticed Rain had once again gotten considerably taller. He was now as tall as Celestia- even about an inch or two taller. Once again, Celestia nodded and looked him over. She brushed her hoof on his tail and mane once. At this, she nodded again.

"I see. You're a splitting image of your mother."

"I know," he said in a deeper, slightly raspier voice. His very slight accent was now much more present. "I have seen the pictures."

"Tell me about this form," she said, while finishing her examinations.

"I speaketh in the tongue of my ancestors, for reasons I cannot…" he looked at Celestia with a slight edge, "…and shall not explain."

"Can you use magic?"

"Only in this form," he said, looking straight ahead again.

"Then let's see it," said Celestia, nodding to a chandelier. Rain focused on it. It rusted and crumpled. It shriveled up and landed on the floor in a pile of rust. A small portal appeared next to it and devoured it. All evidence of a chandelier being present was now gone.

"Dark magic, eh?" Celestia said tilting her head a bit.

"Art thou calling me a dark conjurer?" asked Rain, lowering his head a bit. "Yes, I know dark magic. It is all that I know."

"That's fine," she said. She looked over at me. I looked down at the floor as Rain looked at me. "I think Miss Sparkle here may be able to help you with that." Oh, thanks, Celestia! As if things weren't awkward enough! After a long period of silence, Rain started to revert to his original self.

"Very well," he said, finishing his transformation, "But I have a request."

"And what should that be?"

"I want my name cleared. I've been disrespected in more than one city simply because of my mother."

"It shall be done," Celestia said, eyeing me once more. "Though I have no choice but to keep a watchful eye on you."

"And who is that eye?" he asked, looking over at me. I looked at him and quickly out the large window.

"That remains to be seen," she said, turning away.

"And one more thing," he started.

"Yes?"

"Do I have your permission to stay here?" My eyes widened and I gasped a little. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "…So I am no longer a burden on her?" That was my realization. He doesn't want to stay with me because he thinks he's a burden. I'm not just a means to an end. I'm someone he's disturbed. Someone he's latched onto. He thinks he's troubling me. He thinks I think less of him for having to stay with me…

"Of course," said Celestia welcomingly. Rain quietly thanked her. She motioned for the steward to come forward. "Red Leaf shall show you to your rooms." She whispered something in his ear. Apparently Rain heard it, because it made him sigh. What did she say?

We all walked out (with a few words of my own of course) and down the hall. The castle had many spare rooms. I couldn't hold back a quiet whimper as Red Leaf motioned to one of the rooms. "Here is where the two of you shall be staying for the duration of your visit," he said with a bow.

This was going to get awkward real fast. Thanks, Celestia.


End file.
